Alicatia Sunoma
Name: Alicatia Sunoma Age: 54 Place of Birth: Far Madding Physical Description: Alicatia is 5 feet 6 inches tall. She weights approximately 115 pounds and is of a slender build. She has long straight fiery red hair down to her waist and emerald green eyes. Alicatia has picture perfect skin and has a tendency to freak out when even a small blemish appears on her body. Her obsession extends to hiding in her room until it’s gone. Unlike her skin, Alicatia’s attitude is not picture perfect, she despises what she is and has become but cannot change that fact and can never go home. = Character History = Before the Tower Alicatia Sunoma was born in Far Madding. Her mother was very prominent in their social circle and men listened to her when she commanded. Alicatia was learning well from her mother and the younger boys would run away when the green eyed monster approached, a name they called Alicatia for her not-so-nice attitude towards them. She was ever so commanding as a child, much like her mother, and few men came to court her when she was of age. One man did however. Alister Fregure was a small man who enjoyed Alicatia’s looks enough to submit to her commanding authority in all things. Alicatia enjoyed his company and they were planning to wed a day after Alicatia’s eighteenth birthday. As a pre-wedding present Alicatia’s mother took her to Camelyn to buy a foreign wedding dress in person. There the women ran into an Aes Sedai. Alicatia’s mothers fondness for women who can channel was extraordinarily negative, but this dislike was overcome in order to find out if her daughter could channel. That was one of the worst things that could happen. The Aes Sedai tested Alicatia and told her mother the horrid news. She could be taught to channel. That was the end of everything, Alicatia was sent packing with the Aes Sedai and shunned from her family. Alicatia’s mother would return, and tell the tale of an awful accident, her daughter was dead. That night Alicatia swore her soul to the Dark One. Channeling was evil, she must therefore be evil. She wasn’t sure what to do then other than to go to the White Tower and become what she must. An Aes Sedai of some Ajah to do what the Dark One wanted. She was now his pawn. In the Tower - Novice and Accepted As a novice Alicatia’s attitude did not get any better. She was sent to the Mistress of Novices on many occasions, sometimes multiple times in a day for back mouthing her teachers and channeling with out permission. It took Alicatia a year to understand the rules or she was going to be kicked out of the White Tower. Her attitude calmed outwardly, but it only stewed more inside. She was still sent to the Mistress of Novice’s office but only on occasion her remaining time in the Tower. Alicatia had no friends as a Novice, she didn’t even bother to get to know her roommates. She was a solitary soul lost in the darkness of her own thoughts and her own evilness. She didn’t feel evil but the more she learned to channel the more she thought of things to do with the One Power that were not so nice. It took Alicatia 12 years to become an Accepted. Her arches were horrible to her. The first one presented itself with her mother and Alister and a loving family that could have been if she’d never gone to Camelyn. They had two bouncing babies and Alicatia was torn between staying or leaving, even if she knew that it was not true and could never happen. She was not a mother and she knew she never would be. Alicatia with hope dashed in her heart stepped through the first arch and returned to reality with tears. The second arch took her through to her present. She had no friends and she had no life, she was pent up in the highest of towers looking down. The touch of the source was gone from her mind, shielded in a tower overlooking the White Tower. She didn’t know why she was there, but someone came knocking at the door, claiming she’d killed someone she didn’t even know. Alicatia was left alone again to contemplate her life and what she’d been accused of. As the witching hour came Alicatia was lead to the center of the Great Hall and that was when the door way appeared. Her decision was disastrous and she left the second arch with searing pain as a fire bolt hit her as she disappeared through the portal. Alicatia was in tears and in pain but she continued on to the third arch. It was no different than the first two, it showed her future self, burnt and scarred but alive with blackened and scored bodies littering the ground. Tarmon Gaidon had come and Alicatia had survived. She saw members of her Ajah lying at her feet and warders still twitching from their lost limbs. There was a great battle and the dark had one it. Alicatia didn’t want to leave, but what was left if you had no place to live, she regretfully stepped through the third archway and became an Accepted. Time as an Accepted wasn’t any better for her. She still kept to herself and had no roommates as an Accepted, life was lonely for her. Alicatia thought long and hard on her decision to join an Ajah. Which one posed the right atmosphere for her to do evil things in the guise of good? A blue could walk whatever cause they choose, but Alicatia didn’t think her cause was one that was easy to cover in a Blue Shawl. She knew she’d make it to Tarmon Gaidon but she wasn’t sure the Green Ajah would be fitting, she was hardly a fighter, her slim frame and sickly appearance at times wasn’t intune with the greater atmosphere of what it meant to be a Battle Sister. The Red Ajah brought promise to stop those who could channel, well men who could channel. Alicatia still thought channeling was evil and her own darkness made it impossible to stop the evil of the men in question. Regardless of if they torn the world to shreads. The whites were too logical, and Alicatia’s attitude was too passionate for them. She didn’t think she would find a home among the whites. Alicatia was no healer, she didn't have the aptitude nor the willingness to help those who walked in the light. Alicatia had embraced her darkness and helping fools would not do, particularly when the Great Lord was going to with the Last Battle. Diplomacy was an interesting feat. It might pose an interesting way to have lords and ladies, Kings and Queens, bend to her will. Alicatia was beginning to see the darkness as a means of increasing power and her ambitions grew stronger as she continued her research into the Ajahs. Browns were scholarly, learners. Boring, Alicatia was tired of books and learning, as a Novice and Accepted that was all you ever did. She knew she\'d always have to learn, but to spend your whole life on it, Alicatia didn't think that was for her. It seemed of the seven Ajahs, there were two that might fight with Alicatia, the Gray and the Red. She had many years yet to decide, but now it was narrowed down. For 14 more years Alicatia walked the halls of the White Tower in white. 14 years of research into the Shadow. She'd chosen to research her side of the game as her main interest under the guise of the light. How to beat them she claimed was what she wanted to learn. Sure that wasn't a lie, it was the truth, she tried to speak only the truth, as it had been engraved in her soul since day one in the tower. But the whole truth could be kept secret, it was her life line, her only hope of making it through the next stage. The shadow wasn't her only interest, she had narrowed down her choices of Ajahs that fit her best, and choose activities and classes based around those two Ajahs. Alicatia took it upon her self to approach a Red Sister and ask her about what she did, and they soon began talking about shielding, severing and men channeling. Alicatia never tried either of the weaves, and never asked to be shown them, it was something she would was more powerful in the One Power. Both could come in handy as a tool for the Great Lord. Alicatia knew the Gray Ajah had to know a lot of about a lot of things. Sure she could specialize in one area if she choose the Gray, but Alicatia spent hours looking into the customs, laws and histories of various nations. She would never learn it all but she wanted a basis for anything the Great Lord threw at her in the future. Alicatia spent several years mastering the 100 weaves she would have to undertake for her test to Aes Sedai. 100 weaves with distractions. Having no friends made it difficult for friendly help, but people were more than willing to hurt Alicatia and she let them, let them play to their fears their hopes, only to make her stronger. She felt confidant that when the day came she would be ready. But she\'d yet to choose an Ajah and hoped that day would not arrive until then, but she had been wrong. She had been called and it was time to prove her self worthy of being called Aes Sedai. The test went well. She didn't falter, she hadn't failed. Sure she was worried and almost dropped a few weaves that could have proven disastrous, but Alicatia held them and kept going. She passed the test and was told to choose her Ajah. Alicatia stood and thought and waited and hoped the answer would come to her. She thought long and hard over the commitment she was about to make and when the decision became clear Alicatia moved in the direction of the Gray Ajah. There she would be able to bring herself the honor she deserved despite her mothers hatred of her, and her own hatred of herself. Mock guise and influence all in service of the Great Lord. In the Tower - Aes Sedai Her choice didn't come with out its own trial, it\'s own heart break. After a stroll with a sister of the Gray ajah she was brought to trial. To defend her past and prove her self worthy. They stripped her shawl away from her and the anger and hatred for these women of the light grew deeper with in. She wondered then if she had made the right choice. Aliciatia wasn't sure how long the abuse went on, how long the trial lasted. She was defeated, or so she had thought to be sent away from the White Tower. She spoke true, she had no choice in the matter. The oaths were burning hot when she merely thought of a lie. She knew that the truth would bring her salvation as long as she didn't reveal her master to the women who stood in her judgment. By the end of the trial Alicatia was returned her shawl and taken into the Ajah with warm welcoming arms. It had been a final test and her hatred lifted only slightly. These women were evil, but claimed to be of the light. Channeling was a power of the Great Lord and she found that her only comfort as she cried her self to sleep that night. Aliciatia spent several years learning more on laws and cultures around the world before deciding to take it upon herself to get a real life experience. She left the Tower alone, a sheep amongst the wolves and set out to learn the laws and customs first hand. There was no better teacher than experience. She was greeted in most courts out of fear, and she enjoyed the power it brought. But she did learn the laws and customs of all the lands she traveled. But it was time to return to the White Tower, to begin her larger journey into the Gray Ajah, diplomacy and negotiations, not just mere learning. She felt ready to stand for the things she believed in. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios Category:Black Ajah Bios